Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!
by FiraLili
Summary: 30 días, 30 ideas y 30 situaciones; y por siempre Sesshōmaru y Kagome juntos. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?
1. Collar anti-pulgas

**¡¿Adivine quién volvió?! Van a decir que es el apocalipsis con Fira publicando cosas tan seguido, ¡y así es! (¿?) Okey no, este nuevo fic es en realidad un reto de 30 días, eso quiere decir que van a tener un drabble cada día por lo que queda el mes de Octubre, así que siéntanse feliz por leer SessKag cada día (¿?) Una advertencia, los drabbles no van a tener relación entre sí, cada idea va a ser autónoma por día, pues hubo 3 chicas que ayudaron dando sus ideas, y pues espero lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 1: Collar anti-pulgas (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Collar anti-pulgas**_

Kagome estaba confundida, estaba segura de haber dejado el collar anti-pulgas sobre la mesa mientras iba por su gato, Buyo, quien había estado muy mañoso hasta que descubrió que tenía pulgas, de inmediato lo llevo para que lo bañaran y las eliminaran, aunque le recomendaron que por precaución extra comprará lo que es un collar anti-pulgas; por lo que saliendo llevo a al gato con Sōta para ir a comprar lo sugerido, pues no iba a dejar que Buyo se quedará en su auto mientras iba hacer la compra, no, no, no; pobre gatito.

Cuando llegó se encontró con los hermanos Taishō en la sala, al parecer su novio, Sesshōmaru, le marcó y al no responder se preocupó, aunque él jamás admitiría algo así y sólo dijo que vino a verla para salir e InuYasha se había acoplado a pesar del desgrado mutuo que ambos hermanastros sentían; Kagome no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante eso, pero sonrió, le dijo a Sesshōmaru que iba a ir por Buyo para ponerle su collar e inmediatamente se iría a cambiar para salir y habiendo capturado al obeso y nada contento felino resulta que el collar se había perdido.

Sin embargo, estaba segura que lo había dejado en la mesa, llamó a Sōta, pero no hubo contestación alguna por lo que dedujo que al dejar pasar a los Taishō se fue a encerrar a su habitación con audífonos en mano para no escuchar las tan normales discusiones. Frunció el ceño, así que, aún con Buyo en brazos que luchaba con escapar, regresó a la sala para preguntarle a su novio o a InuYasha si habían agarrado o visto la bolsa que contenía el collar.

—Sesshōmaru, ¿has visto la bols-? —la morena se quedó sin palabras mientras que Buyo aprovechaba para escapar de sus brazos, Kagome contrajo sus labios antes de soltarse a reír.

InuYasha alzó la vista mientras terminaba de ponerse el collar que Sesshōmaru le había dado al decirle que Kagome lo compró para él, aunque lo encontró algo familiar no le dio importancia antes de llevárselo al cuello.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kagome?

—¡Sesshōmaru! —replicó la morena ignorando la pregunta de InuYasha.

Él sólo se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse e ir a tomar a su novia por la cintura.

—Espero, Buyo, no extrañe su collar.

Kagome lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho antes de ponerse de puntas y rozar sus labios suavemente.

—Eres terrible.

Y él se inclinó esta vez.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	2. Provócame

**¡¿Y se cumplió?! Fira si actualizo, ¡el apocalipsis está cerca! Jajajajaja. La verdad estuve a punto de no actualizar, porque llegué de la universidad completamente molida y sólo quiero dormir, así que disfruten el drabble de hoy.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 2: Disfraz (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Provócame**_

Kagome sentía demasiado calor, el sudor ya recorría todo su cuerpo cubierto de cuero y látex por el disfraz tan poco discreto que Ayame le obligó a vestir, aún seguía preguntándose como seguía haciéndole caso porque simplemente siempre que accedía terminaba en vuelta en situaciones poco gratas, como en ese momento que prácticamente todos los hombres la estaban desvistiendo con la mirada y uno que otro lo había intentado más directamente, lástima que sus golpes eran tan fuertes como una patada, agradecía que tanto Sango como Ayame le enseñaran como pelear, así que podía defenderse muy bien cuando era abandonada como en esos momentos.

Suspiró removiéndose incómoda en el traje tan ajustado, ¿qué tenían los hombres con los trajes de látex? Eran incómodamente apretados y se sentía, de verdad, desnuda. Aunque sentía que su traje de gatubela estaba demasiado escotado y Ayame le había prohibido subir el cierre más, y lo seguía preguntando, ¿por qué le hacía caso?

—Miren esto, acabo de ver una linda gatita, ¿qué dices de ir a usar esas garras en mi espalda?

Y aquí venía otro idiota, ¿y con qué confianzas le ponía la mano en la cintura mientras le hablaba en el oído? ¡Y su espacio personal! Con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de siquiera empezar abrir la boca sintió como éste se apartaba bruscamente y alzar la vista se encontró con unos hermosos ojos ámbares, quien sostenía al hombre que se le acercó momentos atrás sometido contra barra y un abrazo torcido en su espalda, eso sin duda iba a doler mañana.

—No deberías dejar que ese tipo de basura te toque —musitó una vez le soltó, ocasionando que el hombre saliera huyendo del lugar.

Ella sonrió, al ver como su impasible novio se tensaba al observarla a detalle, después de todo las ideas de Ayame si podían ser de utilidad de ves en cuando.

—Bueno —ella se acercó posando sus manos ansiosas en el pecho duro de su amado novio, logrando que se tensará aún más, sintió como las manos de él se cerraban en sus caderas—, me habías dicho que no ibas a venir a esta aburrida fiesta sin sentido, y me sentía tan sola —musitó aferrándose a los hombros masculinos y parándose en puntas para susurrarle todo eso.

Le escuchó gruñir contra su cuello descubierto y antes de poder registrar la situación acabo siendo arrastrada fuera del lugar, sonrió al saber cumplido su cometido, provocar a Sesshōmaru, se mordió el labio, estaba casi segura que alguna de sus amigas le había mensajeado para que fuera a buscarla, apostaba por Sango, y lo agradeció, en menos de media hora estaría enredada en las suaves y sedosas sábanas de Sesshōmaru.

Y lo mejor, se quitaría ese estorboso disfraz, pero muy efectivo, debe agregar.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	3. Mi sangre

**Y me sorprende que, si haya actualizado por tres días seguidos, ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con Fira?**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 3: Sangre (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Mi sangre**_

Cuando Sesshōmaru contestó la llamada que interrumpió su junta, casi estuvo a punto de gritarle a la otra persona, pero la voz histérica de su hermana menor Rin lanzó una alarma en su cabeza, la cual fue confirmada casi de inmediato al enterarse que su esposa estaba en el hospital, su mente quedó en blanco por unos instantes, lo sabía, Kagome llevaba varios días inquieta y con dolores, pero no quiso ir al hospital diciendo que estaba bien y ahora…

Gruñó mientras cortaba la llamada y se levantaba de su asiento dejando a los inversionistas asustados al escuchar su voz casi colérica decir que se cancelaba la junta hasta nuevo aviso, para seguidamente salir casi volando de la sala de conferencias.

Su noción de tiempo estaba perdida, no supo si pasaron horas o minutos sólo que llegar le pareció una eternidad, ni siquiera se detuvo en recepción, el GPS que su hermana tenía activado le condujo con rapidez a través de los corredores.

—¡Hermano! —Rin se levantó al verlo, pero él la ignoró y abrió las puertas que le separaban de su esposa.

Y a pesar de la sorpresa inicial de todos ahí, al ver quien era -porque nadie en el mundo podía ignorar de quien se trataba- le dejaron entrar; pero él lo supo, llegó tarde. La sangre era visible en las manos del hombre que la atendió.

—Ella… —dejó al aire lo siguiente, porque un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al ver como una enfermera se acercaba.

El hombre sonrió.

—Ambas estás en perfectas condiciones, felicidades, es padre de una hermosa niña.

Y cuando él sostuvo a la niña en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que Kagome abría sus ojos, supo que no habría fuerza el mundo que le detuviera para hacer felices a las dos mujeres que eran su mundo.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	4. Mírame

**Y ya vamos cuatro días seguido, es un nuevo récord, ¡wow! ¡amazing! *voz de Viktor Nikiforov* veamos cuantos días más resisto.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 4: Cambio de look (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Mírame**_

Sesshōmaru abrió sus ojos cuando la luz solar fue lo suficientemente intensa para recordarle que tenía que levantarse, frunciendo el ceño se reincorporó hasta estar sentado logrando que su sábana se deslizara de su pecho al regazo, él no le dio mucha importancia mientras movía sus hombros para deshacer los nudos que se formaron durante la noche, se inclinó para alcanzar su celular de la mesa de noche y se sorprendió al ver la hora, definitivamente no iba a llegar a su trabajo, inhaló profundamente antes de llamar a su padre y decirle que se tomaría el día, en verdad estaba cansado, fresco, pero cansado.

Su padre no le puso ningún pero, sin embargo, sabía que cuando fuera mañana le tendría varias preguntas que definitivamente no iba a contestar, no cuando incluían a cierta morena que dormía pacíficamente a su lado, en realidad, se suponía que sólo irían a cenar, pero al verla bajar de las escaleras de su casa casi se atraganta con la bebida que le había ofrecido la madre de su novia, y es que siempre se veía hermosa, pero ayer se veían así y sensual, con ese vestido que se acoplaba a las curvas que definitivamente revelaban su sangre mezclada, porque ninguna japonesa tenía ese cuerpo tan bien proporcionado ni qué decir del nuevo corte que lucía, su cabello antes largo ahora lucía corto enmarcando más sus facciones femeninas y haciendo que sus ojos de por si grandes y celestes sobresalieran más, ¿qué ocasiono ese cambio de imagen tan inesperado, pero no menospreciado? Porque sería una completa mentira decir que el nuevo aspecto de Kagome no había encendido varias alarmas en su cabeza y en otras partes que no eran apropiadas a esa hora tan temprana, pero que horas más tarde no le importaría cuando la sostuviera contra su cuerpo, ahogándose en ella con la luz de la luna como único testigo.

Suspiró satisfecho antes de mandar un mensaje más a una castaña que sería más discreta con la información de que Kagome se tomaría el día, que la pelirroja que estaría al segundo queriendo hablar con la morena; y eso no lo iba a permitir, ese día Kagome era completamente suya.

Así que con suavidad retiro algunos mechones de su cara femenina, extrañaría su cabello largo, no lo negaría, pero de esa forma se veía tan sensual, sonrió de lado antes de, con suavidad, deslizar la sábana que protegía su cuerpo desnudo, sí, ese día sólo serían ellos dos.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	5. Demasiado corta

**Y cinco días seguidos, definitivamente estoy haciendo un récord, ¡¿qué alguien lo grabé, por favor?! Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 5: Minifalda (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Demasiado corta**_

En retrospectiva debió suponerlo, no era difícil saber cómo acabaría toda esa situación, pero se sintió decepcionada al pensar que su esposo definitivamente no iba a cambiar esa posesividad que tenía, frunció el ceño al ver como seguía de pie frente a ella esperando su respuesta, lo que la hizo bufar, él era un exagerado.

—Sesshōmaru —musitó descruzando sus brazos mientras se levantaba del sofá—, es sólo una falda.

Y el ceño ya de por si fruncido de él se hizo más profundo,

—Eso ni siquiera cubre nada.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

—No es más corta de la que yo usaba en la preparatoria y no parecía molestarte nada.

Sesshōmaru se tensó recordando a la adolescente que fue su esposa que apenas entraba a la flor de su juventud, la primera vez que la vio fue durante el primer año de ella y el segundo de él, al parecer venía escapando de una de sus amigas cuando, literalmente, le tacleó al doblar una esquina, los papeles que tenía en sus manos salieron volando pues estás se dirigieron inmediatamente a la mujer para que no se hiciera más daño y cuando ésta levantó la cabeza sintió que el cielo se abría ante él al perderse en esos ojos celestes, no pudo preguntarle su nombre en ese instante pues la morena se levantó avergonzada mientras se disculpaba y seguía corriendo, le tomó cerca de 7 meses que ella cediera a sus avances y 7 años para que le diera el sí en el altar, y a 17 años de esa celebración no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, pero la seguía amando aún más que aquel día en que se conocieron, sin embargo, el tema de esa maldita falda no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Es diferente —replicó.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Y eso sería por qué?

—Porque no voy a permitir que mi hija salga de la casa con ese muchacho vestida así.

—Sayumi ya tiene 16 años, y te recuerdo por si tu prestigiosa memoria te empieza a fallar fue la misma edad en la que nos conocimos, y Renard es un buen muchacho —respondió poniendo sus brazos en jarras—. Así que mañana va a salir con Renard y si quiere llevar su falda lo hará, Sesshōmaru Taishō, no me hagas enojar.

Él la miró intensamente, estuvieron varios minutos midiéndose en silencio antes de que una sonrisa bastante depredadora se dibujara en los labios naturalmente rosas de la morena, Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Además —ella se movió con coquetería hacia su esposo, aún a pesar de los años seguía teniendo esa figura juvenil y bien definida—, aún tengo mi viejo uniforma de preparatoria —él se tensó—, ¿quieres rememorar esos días en la sala del consejo estudiantil?

Y Sesshōmaru supo que ese tema estaba cerrado y era su derrota.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	6. Decir: Adiós

**Y vamos por el días 6, casi no lo logró, pero aquí está /0/**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 6: Muerte (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Decir: Adiós**_

Kagome entró corriendo a la sala de espera, tenía la respiración agitada después de prácticamente correr del automóvil hasta la entrada, pero al oír el pánico de su hija al contestar su celular no pudo hacer más que salir de su trabajo para acudir a ella.

—Sayumi —exclamó para que la joven de 19 años levantara la vista de sus manos, a la morena se le quebró el corazón al ver los preciosos ojos dorados enrojecidos por el llanto, se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella para abrazarla, y ésta se aferró a su madre mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando—. Ya, preciosa, ya, ¿has tenido noticias?

—No —su voz sonó estrangulada—, pero estaba mal, lo atropellaron y… y…

Kagome le dolió ver a su hija así, tan destrozada y vulnerable, muy distante a su pequeña decidida y fuerte que decía lo que quería cuando quería.

—Cariño, cariño —levantó su rostro para que la mirara—, estoy contigo, no importa lo que pasé yo estaré contigo hasta que digan cómo se encuentra Kitto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió mientras enteraba su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, los minutos pasaban y Kagome pronto se percató de que Sayumi se había quedado completamente dormida y no pudo evitar suspirar antes de colocar su cabeza encima de la menor; y así las encontró Sesshōmaru minutos más tarde, el mensaje de su esposa le había hecho volver de su viaje y llegar directamente al lugar donde se encontraba con su hija. Lo que vio era lo que evitaba desde que la sostuvo en sus brazos, el dolor pintado en el rostro de su hija, suspiró, pero antes de poder acercarse una mujer le intercepto para informarle que lamentablemente no fue posible salvar la vida del cachorro, una muy mala noticia considerando lo apegada que Sayumi se volvió con Kitto cuando se lo regalo Renard, y que por el mensaje que tenía de dicho joven estaba tomando el primer tren para regresar a Tokio. Caminó hacia ellas, Kagome levantó la vista.

—Amor —se sorprendió Kagome al verlo—, pensé que estabas de camino a Narita.

—Volví apenas recibí tu mensaje —se puso de cuclillas mientras apartaba algunos mechones azabaches y plateados de Sayumi—, llamé a InuYasha para que fuera.

—Ya veo —murmuró.

—No lo logró —Kagome entrecerró los ojos con dolor al oír la noticia y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, él suspiró antes de tomar la muñeca de su esposa y depositar un suave beso en la palma—, haré todo los tramites, seguro querrá despedirse así que iré por su comida favorita, ¿puedes quedarte con ella?

—Sí… —musitó con un hilo de voz.

Sesshōmaru se reincorporó para besarle sus parpados húmedos.

—Todo estará bien, decir adiós no es un final.

Ella sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza a su pequeña. No, no lo era.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	7. Mía

**Día 7 y creo que mi buena suerte se extinguirá pronto.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 7: Playa (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Mía**_

¿Por qué había aceptado ir? La playa era uno de sus lugares menos favoritos, odiaba el sudor que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, no es que odiara sudor, por supuesto que no, sudaba a diario al terminar sus ejercicios matutinos en el gimnasio y cuando iba entrar en las tardes, pero era diferente a sudar simplemente por el horrible calor que cocinaban los cuerpos de cientos de bañistas que aprovecharon las vacaciones de verano para ir a refrescarse a la playa, lo cual definitivamente él no sentía.

Sinceramente estaba deseando tomar sus cosas, meterlas en su automóvil y marcharse a la ciudad, a su habitación y poner el clima a 16° grados, sí, eso sonaba fantástico de no ser porque no vino solo, su novia le había insistido tanto que al final no pudo negarle el gusto de llevarla junto a sus, escandalosas, amigas; pero empezaba a arrepentirse el calor era simplemente insoportable y el agua del mar hacía que su piel quedará pegajosa; suspiró mientras tomaba una de las bebidas frías que habían traído en la nevera portátil, pero un momento deseo no haber dado ese trago cuando su novia apareció caminando por el sendero de las cabañas que rentaron para quedarse esa semana, porque el líquido quedo atascado en su garganta.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Kagome le sonreía mientras levantaba su mano para que la notará, y aún si no hubiera hecho la hubiera notado de igual forma, ¡todos la notaban! Y eso que tenían a cierta pelirroja igual o hasta más voluptuosa que la morena, pero era la presencia de Kōga que la sostenía posesivamente de la cintura lo que hizo que todos se entraran en la morena que llevaba un bikini de diferentes tonos azules que simplemente le quedaba perfecto.

Él cerró su botella antes de levantarse para ir al encuentro de su novia, quien no se percató del lenguaje corporal de su novio por estar más pendiente de lo que Ayame le decía, sólo dio un grito de sorpresa cuando algo cayó sobre sus hombros y parpadeó confundida al ver la sudadera de Sesshōmaru cubrirla y cuando iba a preguntar sus labios fueron asaltados por los de su novio, quien prácticamente arrasó su boca dejándola con las mejillas sonrojadas y las rodillas temblorosas, tuvo que sostenerse de los brazos masculinos para no caer.

—Sess… ¿qu-ué? —musitó tratando de recuperar el aliento los labios de él seguían cerca, casi tocándose.

—Necesito hablar contigo en privado —susurró mientras se inclinaba y alzaba en brazos a su novia que aún seguía aturdida por el asalto previo— y después ir de compras.

—¿Qué?

Él simplemente caminó a la que era su cabaña, una buena plática entre las sábanas sonaba perfecto y después la acompañaría a comprar otro traje de baño, uno que no mostrara tanta de esa suave piel que era suya, ese bikini bien podía usarlo en la piscina de su casa, cuando sólo estuvieran ellos dos.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, tenían una conversación pendiente.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	8. Hola

**¡Y casi no lo logró que aquí está! Fira no fue vencida *risa malvada***

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto. Letras en** _ **cursiva**_ **es la canción.**

 **Canción: Gotta be somebody- Nickelback**

 **Día 8: Música/canción favorita (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Hola**_

Sesshōmaru se detuvo, era sutil, pero aun así podía escuchar una melódica voz cantando en inglés y a pesar del duro acento aún se podía entender claramente la letra, intrigado por alguna extraña razón, sus piernas le llevaron a subir la infinidad de escalones que le separaban de la desconocida de bonita voz, cuando llegó arriba captó el movimiento de una mujer que barría las hojas de cerezo que caía de unos de esos Goshinboku aunque este tenía una gran aura de paz, sin embargo, no se entretuvo mucho con el magnífico ejemplar sino que sus ojos fueron atrapados enseguida por la extraña mujer, su primera pregunta que se realizo fue si ella era extranjera.

No por su cantó en inglés, como bien escuchaba su acento al cantar era bastante notorio, sin embargo, las curvas tan bien definidas y todo en su lugar correcto, no había podido repasar los rasgos de su cara por el cabello que se movía al barrer, aunque más que barrer ella danzaba, brincaba y se deslizaba todo mientras cantaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, concentrada en su tarea.

Consideró el regresar por donde vino, hasta que el silencio se hizo antes de que su voz se volviera a escuchar y las primeras palabras le detuvieron de su retirada.

— _Esta vez me pregunto lo que se siente encontrar a esa persona en nuestra vida_ …

La canción cambió y a diferencia de la anterior, la conocía; una de las canciones favoritas de su hermana menor que acabo estando en su celular.

—… _a esa persona con la que soñamos…_

No supo bien lo que paso segundos después, su voz le envolvió, pero no al extremo de desconectarlo, por lo que pudo ver el momento preciso en que la morena resbalaba con algunas hojas que no alcanzó a barrer y él reaccionó casi mecánicamente, sus reflejos eran buenos porque Rin constantemente los ponía a prueba con sus escaladas a los árboles y a las partes altas de la cocina en busca de galletas, así que se vio así mismo deslizándose bajo el cuerpo femenino para amortiguar su caída, sin embargo, eso no salvó el celular de ella que salió despedido varios metros y los audífonos se desconectaron, dejando que la canción que se reproducía llenara el silencio que se formó en el lugar.

 _Pero los sueños no bastan, así que esperaré por el amor verdadero._

Kagome abrió sus ojos cuando el dolor que esperaba su remplazado por unos brazos que le rodearon y se encontró sorprendida cuando se halló ante el hombre más guapo que hubiera conocido en sus 22 años, con sus cabellos platinos que caían como cascadas y sus ojos ambarinos se fundían como oro líquido mientras le miraba.

 _Lo reconoceré por cómo me sienta._

—Eres hermoso.

 _El momento en que nos conozcamos será como una escena salida del cine._

El levantó una ceja algo impresionado por la sinceridad tan abrumadora de esas palabras, antes de sin evitarlo embozar una sonrisa, un diminuta que hizo que su rostro pareciera aún más hermoso si era posible.

 _Y contendré mi respiración hasta el último momento_.

—Mi nombre es Sesshōmaru, Taishō Sesshōmaru.

 _Hasta ese momento en que encuentre a la persona con quién pasaré el resto de mi vida._

—Soy Kagome.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	9. El chico de los viernes

**Y se me fue la luz, pero acaba de volver así que aprovecho a subirlo antes de que vaya de nuevo.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 9: Librería (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **El chico de los viernes**_

Sesshōmaru ingresó a la librería como cada viernes hacía desde hace 2 meses, en realidad seguía preguntándose por qué lo hacía, y siempre daba con la misma frustrante respuesta.

 _Ella_.

La primera vez que la vio fue exactamente aquel viernes cuando su hermana menor le mando un mensaje de carácter urgente para que al salir de la universidad pasará a alguna librería y comprara un libro que necesitaba para mañana, así que sabiendo que se había abierto una a la vuelta de su campus le contestó afirmativamente, cuando entró lo primero que notó fue a una pelirroja sonriendo a un chico -que conocía de sus clases de judo- que parecía estar a punto de fundirse por la cara tan roja que tenía, pero ignoró la escena para intentar buscar el libro y de paso pasearse un poco para que en su próxima visita ya supiera donde estaba todo y no tener que pedir ayuda, sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y no daba con el autor, algo enojado se dirigió hacia el mostrador para que le indicaran donde estaba cuando al girar por una estantería prácticamente arrolló a una joven que venía cargada de libros, se apresuró a ayudarle y cuando la miró fue como encontrar el secreto de la felicidad, pues ella sonreía aún con el golpe y los libros en el suelo, al instante se dio cuenta que era una empleada y preguntó sobre la obra que buscaba, lo que hizo que ella riera, antes de inclinarse y depositar uno de los libros caídos en sus manos, antes de inclinarse a recoger los libros y dirigirle una sonrisa y desaparecer por otro pasillo.

Y a la semana siguiente regresó con otro encargó, esta vez no era urgente, pero aun así fue enseguida, y la rutina se volvió semanal, él preguntaba, ella sonreía y le entregaba el libro. En realidad, encontraba algo patético el no ser capaz de preguntarle algo, pero siempre se detenía, nunca tuvo que hacer algún movimiento con las mujeres, ellas siempre venían así que se encontraba en terreno desconocido.

Suspiró antes de perderse entre las estanterías, ella estaba en la caja registradora así que iría por algún libro que sonara por lo menos interesante para ir a pagarlo y tener su sonrisa semanal, sin embargo, no contaba con la otra empleada que estaba parada en una escalera acomodando los libros y al verlo sonrió de una manera que le hizo pensar que no le era desconocido.

—Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi —él levantó una de sus cejas haciéndola reír—. Tu chica de bonita sonrisa y ojos divinos se llama Kagome.

Él se sorprendió con eso.

—No pregunte.

Ella volvió a reír.

—No lo necesitas hacer, guapo —bajó unos escalones para quedar a su altura—, tus ojos me lo dicen, así que invítala a salir hoy antes de que ese chico de los sábados acabe por hartarla y acepte su propuesta, él se ve como un simplón, tú por el contrario te ves interesante y tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto, creo que sus hijos serán ángeles, ¿no lo crees?

—…¿Chico de los sábados?

Y la pelirroja casi deja salir una carcajada al saber que fue lo que más le llamo la atención, ese hombre si era interesante.

—Hōjō —aclaró.

—Ya veo. ¿Tengo la ventaja?

—Guapo, tienes toda la ventaja de mundo.

Él sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Qué ganas tú?

—Verte cada noche después de cerrar la tienda cuando pases por ella, aliviará mis ojos de todos los clientes que se creen la séptima maravilla —rió apoyándose en la escalera.

—Me parece justo —mencionó mientras tomaba el primer libro que le llamó la atención para ir a hablarle a, por fin sabia su nombre, Kagome.

—Por cierto —él la miró—, le gusta el chocolate y las rosas blancas.

Él siguió su camino antes de voltearse.

—Y el chico de aquella vez —Ayame frunció el ceño—, se llama Ōkami Kōga.

Ella resplandeció al sonreír.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	10. Cree en mí

**Y seguimos, ya vamos en el día 10 y sin saltarme ni uno, ¿qué cosas, ¿quién lo diría? Merezco mucho chocolate.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 10: Deporte; aprendiz/entrenador (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Cree en mí**_

Kagome supo que había fallado su salto antes siquiera de ejecutarlo, por lo que el dolor de caer en el duro hielo no fue nuevo, pero no menos doloroso. Se quedó unos instantes sin moverse, esperando sentir dolor en su pierna derecha y respiró aliviada al ver que su lesión estaba más que curada, aunque seguía teniendo ese miedo a ejecutar los saltos, los simples y dobles no eran problema, pero los triples…

Suspiró, recordando la competencia en que intentó hacer un triple Axel y cayó mal, aún podría sentir el ardor de su pierna y el dolor tan desgarrador que le siguió al instante; sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese episodio de su mente mientras se levantaba, patinaba desde que tenía memoria, pero a pesar de ser campeona de Japón aún no había podido colocarse en los podios de las competencias internacionales, siempre quedaba en segundo o tercero, por eso se arriesgó tanto el año pasado, pero pagó caro el intentarlo.

—Te dije que no vinieras sola.

Kagome se tensó al escuchar la voz de su entrenador, se giró para en efecto encontrarlo con los brazos cruzados y la cara seria de siempre, pero en sus ojos ámbares podía ver el enojo y la preocupación.

—Pensé que llegarías hasta mañana.

—Vine a penas supe que te habían permitido volver hacer los saltos, estaba seguro que no esperarías ni un minuto más —replicó acercándose a la entrada de la pista.

—Yo sólo-

—Lo sé —le interrumpió—, pero creo que no debo de expresarme bien, al parecer, porque recuerdo perfectamente cuando te pedí ser mi esposa, sé lo dije a Kagome a la mujer que le gusta leer y cocinar, no a la patinadora que muchos veneran y otros envidian.

—Sesshōmaru —murmuró prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas, sabía que muchos, la mayoría, no aprobaban su compromiso, o creían que era simple publicidad para ganar más patrocinadores y eso le hería, aunque intentara ignorar todo, simplemente parecía volver y ahogarla en un mar de dudas que resultó en un mal salto por probar que ella era digna de estar comprometida con él.

Él suspiró antes de quitar los protectores que cubrir sus patines e ingresar a la pista que le recibió con un frío escalofrío, recordándole que no estaba vestido apropiadamente para estar ahí, y aún así apenas llegó a la ciudad lo primero que hizo fue conseguir transporte para llegar a la pista de patinaje.

Kagome retrocedió, pero la barrera alrededor del hielo le acorraló hasta que él estuvo a su altura, desvió la cara, pero enseguida sintió como unos dedos apartaban los mechones de su cara antes de recorrer su mejilla y alzarle la barbilla, sus ojos se encontraron y las lágrimas se derramaron en las mejillas femeninas.

—¿Aún quieres ser mi esposa, Kagome?

—…Sí.

Ella vio cómo se suavizaba su mirada ambarina.

—Entonces —llevó ambas manos hacia el rostro de la morena para acercarla a él—, confía en la promesa que hicimos.

Kagome sonrió antes de besarlo. Sí, él era lo único que necesitaba.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	11. Mi pequeña

**Y día 11 sin interrupción, ya enserio, merezco mi altar y miles de chocolate.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto. Sobredosis de ternura con ellos.**

 **Día 11: Papá (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Mi pequeña**_

Sesshōmaru a lo largo de los años había considerado que las miradas no podrían incomodarlo, habiendo sido desde pequeño el centro de atención por su aspecto tan hermoso y por su apellido, pues menciona "Taishō" y todos saben quién eres, cuándo naciste y hasta que tipo de sangre tienes, para su consternación y susto, era sorprendente el nivel de atención que la familia Taishō atraía, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas constantes y nada discretas miradas, pero que estuviera acostumbrado no quería decir que le gustase.

Así que puso su mejor cara de hombres de negocios para mantener alejadas a todas las mujeres que se veía a kilómetros que querían acercarse a "platicar" con él, una pena que él no quisiera, porque su anillo de casado brillaba claramente en su dedo como para entrar en ese tipo de banalidades, amaba a su esposa y a la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, esperando pacientemente. De verdad no entendía como esas mujeres parecían olvidar que estaban de hecho casadas y si no, pues él sí; y que kami le perdonase si llegaba a mal contestarles.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una voz llamó su atención con un fuerte "papi", él suavizó su rostro antes de ponerse en cuclillas para recibir a su pequeña en brazos, podía oler la plastilina y el césped en ella, seguro estuvo jugando en el jardín demasiado, pero por las ropas impecables que traía, sabía cómo hacerlo sin quedar hecha un desastre como veía en otros niños que salían.

—¿Y mami?

Sayumi sabía que si su padre iba era para acompañar a su madre, pues ella era quien la venía a buscar, y era la primera vez que veía a su padre venir solo, además sabía a pesar de sus cortos 7 años que la razón por la que venía él era para recordarle a los maestros que de hecho su madre estaba felizmente casada.

—En su trabajo, al parecer tuvo un problema con los editores así que me pidió venir por ti.

—¿Podemos ir por helado?

—… —Kagome lo mataría, pero nunca iba a negarle nada—. Lo que quieras.

Su sonrisa y risa siguiente, fue lo que necesito para soportar los regaños sobre la nutricio de su pequeña y preciosa niña.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	12. Sólo ámame por un momento

**Y día 12 y casi no cumplo, porque no me gusta el tema que tuve que abordar :´v**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 12: Sesshōmaru engañando a x personaje con Kagome (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Sólo ámame por un momento**_

Sabía que estaba mal, lo que hacía estaba muy mal, sin embargo, no podía detenerse, el estrés, la amargura y la rabia le sobrepasaron, por eso, a pesar de que siempre hubiera pensado que el alcohol no servía de nada sino para empeorar las cosas, ya no le importo, entró al primer bar que vio en su camino y mientras las copas se iban acumulando y la sangre subiendo, todo fue desapareciendo por un momento, ya no hubo trabajo que le agobiaba hasta ahogarlo, ya no había esposa que solamente se casó por el dinero y el apellido, no había más preocupaciones que alzar su mano para pedir otro trago.

Eso hasta que una mujer entró en su campo de visión, joven y preciosa, que desentonaba con ese lugar tan oscuro y lúgubre; ella parecía brillar al caminar y sobre todo al sonreír, esa sonrisa fue lo que hizo que mandara lo último que quedaba de su conciencia lejos, necesitaba que alguien le amará, aunque fuera una noche, su vida simplemente ya no era eso, era una jaula de oro en la que moriría, así que por eso la siguió hasta que todo fue fuego y pasión, desbordándose entre las sábanas y jadeos en la oscuridad, sin nombres, sin ataduras, sólo el consuelo de un amor imaginario.

Sólo por un momento.

Sólo por lo que durase la noche.

.

.

.

Sí.

El alcohol definitivamente era una estupidez. Lo supo al momento de abrir los ojos y sentir que todo daba vueltas, no había nauseas, pero el dolor de cabeza era persistente.

—Necesito una aspirina —murmuró para sí mismo, y notó como ésta se encontraba rasposa.

—Y agua, mucha agua.

Él abrió los ojos bruscamente al escuchar una voz femenina, sin levantarse giró con cuidado su cabeza para ver a una mujer, no, corrección; a la mujer que había abordado el día de ayer, sus ojos celestes le sonreían tal como sus labios rosas, vestía cómodamente por lo que al instante comprendió que estaba en el departamento de ella.

Ella rió al ver el mutismo del hombre así que se acercó con movimientos ágiles.

—Toma esto, el desayuno estará en un momento, puede que no tengas hambre, pero con todo los que tomaste ayer me sorprende que no te hayas intoxicado.

Sesshōmaru la miraba. Lo hacía, porque nunca se había involucrado con nadie que no fuera su esposa, las mujeres no tenían cabida en él, sin embargo, ella parecía salida de un cuento, era bella, con su piel morena, cabello azabache que mantenía dentro de una cola bastante floja que hacía que mechones rebeldes cayeran por su rosto femenino y perfectamente simétrico, pero lo que en verdad llamaba su atención no eran esas curvas que se insinuaban perfectamente, no, eran sus ojos, tan azules, como si el cielo hubiera bajo a la tierra para que los mortales pudieran alcanzarlo.

Ella depositó la taza blanca y un par de pastillas en la mesita de noche, antes de mirarle y volver a sonreír.

—No estás acostumbrado a tomar, ¿verdad? ¡Ah! —Sesshōmaru se sobresaltó cuando ella exclamó al final de su pregunta, que sonaba más a afirmación—. No deberías llegar sin esto, tu esposa se volvería loca.

Él vio como dejaba su anillo de casado junto a la taza, la actitud de ella era tan calmada que no pudo evitar que la pregunta escapase de sus labios, el alcohol al parecer aún no se le bajaba pues en condiciones normales nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Te acuestas con hombres casados?

Pensó que, por fin, esa sonrisa caería y la indignación asomaría en esas bellas facciones que quería tocar de nuevo. Pero la sorpresa volvió a él, cuando la vio embozar una sonrisa más suave, casi dulce.

—No. En realidad, nunca traigo hombres a mi departamento, es una de mis reglas y menos a hombres casados, los dramas maritales son un incordio muy grande.

—Entonces…

—¿Por qué te deje venir? —Ella miró el anillo antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama, al lado de los muslos de Sesshōmaru—. Porque vi a un hombre que necesitaba amor —las yemas acariciaron los pómulos masculinos, él no se alejó del tacto; había algo tan confortante en ella y sus palabras—, a un hombre que se estaba hundiendo en un abismo que acabaría por matarle.

—¿Entonces fue pena?

—Nunca —aseguró—, sólo quería mostrarte que aún en la peor adversidad habrá alguien que venga a ayudarte.

Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar comparar a su esposa superficial, sarcástica y cruel, con esa joven de dulce mirada y bellos sentimientos, ¿quién la había puesto en su camino? Si su esposa fuera la mitad de ella, su vida sería más llevable.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Ella rió, pero se levantó.

—Iré a terminar el desayuno, el baño es la puerta izquierda y-

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella se detuvo dándole la espalda.

—… Higurashi —dio un paso hacia atrás para ladear su cuerpo y mirarle de frente—. Higurashi Kagome.

—Mi nombre es Sesshōmaru.

Kagome sonrió con gracia antes de voltearse.

—No tardes, o el desayuno se enfriará.

Sesshōmaru la vio marcharse y en menos de 40 minutos ya estaba saliendo del edificio, recién duchado, desayunado y con la cabeza más despejada que nunca, miró por una última vez el edificio, más concretamente la ventada izquierda del cuarto piso, antes de mirar el anillo que tenía en su palma y meterlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tenía que ir a ver a su abogado, quería los papeles del divorcio lo más pronto posible.

 **Rompiendo mi saludo final, debo aclarar una cosa, estoy en contra de cualquier tipo de infidelidad, por más justificada que sea, simplemente la detesto, así que tuve que hacer malabares para poder terminar esto, pero aquí está.**

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	13. Su nombre

**Y día 13, disculpen la demoro, tuve un día bastante agitado, pero ya pude sentarme a subir el drabble, ¡disfrútenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 13: Coqueteo mesero-comensal (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Su nombre**_

—Vamos, por lo menos pregunta su nombre.

—¡No!

Kagome se sonrojó ante la insistencia de su amiga pelirroja, que estaba inclinada sobre la barra que separaba el área de las mesas de donde preparaban las bebidas, pero más que inclinada casi parecía acostada para poder estar cerca de la morena que trataba de huir.

—¡Por kami! —bufó Ayame rodando los ojos—. Kagome, ese hombre, que déjame decirte por si tus ojos empiezan a fallar, está buenísimo, es como un dios griego caminado entre los mortales y es obvio que está interesado en ti. Viene todos los días, excepto el sábado que lo tienes libre, a la misma hora y en la misma mesa, hasta los clientes saben que no deben sentarse ahí. ¡Sólo acércate y pregúntale su nombre!

—¡Que no! —replicó dejando la bandeja vacía en la barra—. La mesa 3 quiere una malteada de chocolate.

Ayame gruño antes de deslizarse hacia atrás para bajarse y preparar la bebida requerida, pero mientras estaba acomodándose el uniforme, vio como el dios griego de su amiga se levantaba dejando el dinero en la mesa, algo que las confundió al principio hasta que un amigo de él -que le acompañó un día y que se interesó en la castaña que ahora se encontraba tomando su descanso- les explicó que el adonis vivió por varios años en el extranjero y se le quedó la costumbre de dejar el dinero en la mesa e irse, así que, a esas alturas, Kagome sólo iba a recoger las cosas, sin embargo, el camino rutinario a la puerta fue modificado cuando él comenzó a ir hacia ellas; la pelirroja casi suelta un grito de emoción cuando él tocó suavemente el hombro de Kagome, ¡¿dónde había una cámara cuándo se necesitaba?!, pensaba al ver el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de la morena.

—¿S-sí? ¿Necesita algo más? —preguntó desviando ligeramente la mirada, pero sin mover la cabeza, su jefe le reñiría si se enteraba.

—En realidad, sí —replicó, su voz varonil atravesó a Kagome que hizo aún más rojas sus mejillas si eso era posible—. Tu número telefónico.

Ayame gritó.

Kagome juró por todos sus antepasados que, si le permitían salir con vida, iba a ir a rezar por todos.

—Ah… yo…

Él se inclinó.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Sesshōmaru —él apartó un mechón azabache—, y sí, estoy interesado en ti.

Ayame juró que iba a morir de la risa, al parecer sus conversaciones no eran tan discretas como creían.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	14. Sé tu secreto

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 14: Admirador (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Sé tu secreto**_

Kagome contuvo el aliento cuando al abrir su casillero se encontró una rosa blanca, como había estado encontrado desde hace un mes, todos los días, su madre parecía muy feliz por tener flores tan hermosas decorando la casa y es que era cierto, eran hermosas y perfectas.

—Sigo preguntando como es que nadie ve cuando tu admirador la mete en la taquilla —Ayame miraba la rosa con curiosidad mientras Sango simplemente se colocaba sus zapatos para poder irse a su casa.

—Mmmm… —Kagome sujetó el presente con cuidado antes de acercarse los pétalos a su nariz y que el perfume le envolviera, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Awwww! Kagome está enamorada —canturreó la pelirroja mientras reía y abrazaba a la morena.

—Ayame espera… no… ¡hey!

La castaña suspiró ante la pelea usual de sus dos amigas, desde que el misterioso admirados había aparecido Ayame estaba casi hiperactiva con ese tema, parecía que ella era la que recibía esos presentes y no Kagome.

—Ya estoy lista —anunció poniéndose de pie—. Ayame vas a llegar tarde a la junta de consejo estudiantil, vete ahora, nosotras te esperaremos en la cafetería de siempre.

La pelirroja dejo de revolver el cabello de su amiga, antes de rodar los ojos y asentir.

—Sí, sí, sí —murmuró haciendo un puchero mientras dejaba ir a una muy aturdida morena.

—No es mi culpa que hayas entrado al consejo estudiantil sólo para estar cerca de tu _amado_ Kōga, así que a correr, que estás llegando tarde.

—… bien. No sé vayan sin mí —gritó mientras corría de regreso al interior de la escuela.

—¡Nunca lo hacemos!

La pelirroja sólo alzó la mano en señal de que escuchó antes de doblar la esquina y sonrió al ver al hombre que estaba dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba, se apresuró a ponerse a su altura, éste le miró impasible antes de hacer un leve cabeceó en señal de reconocimiento.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo le dirás, admirador secreto?

Él le miró de reojo.

—Pronto.

—Eso me gusta, ¿necesitarás ayuda?

—No.

—¡Oh! Que aburrido eres, presidente Taishō.

—Si te callas te asigno con Ōkami por todo el mes.

—Seré una tumba total —replicó casi saltando—. Te veo ahí, Sesshōmaru.

Él frunció el ceño, antes de suspirar al verla correr por el pasillo, seguro intentando llegar para ocupar un lugar junto a Ōkami Kōga, definitivamente era un desastre andante, pero tenía buenas ideas para reunir dinero y era la primera en ofrecerse de voluntaria, así que en términos generales apreciaba su presencia, pero era demasiado estresante, admiraba como Ōkami podía amortiguar sus estados de ánimo.

Su mirad ámbar se perdió por unos instantes en el paisaje que mostraba la ventana, en concreto, dos mujeres que iban saliendo de las instalaciones, sonrió levemente al ver la rosa que había puesto minutos atrás firmemente atrapada en las manos de Kagome Higurashi.

Sí, pronto le diría, pero antes, la junta.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	15. Naomi

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 15: Enfermedad (Idea dada por Raquel Taisho)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Naomi**_

Sayumi entreabrió los ojos cuando oyó la puerta corrediza cerrarse con un _click_ , vio a Renard sonreír suavemente antes de acercarse para besarla suavemente y depositar una bolsa de compras en sus manos.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —se sentó a su lado.

—Está bien, además ya tenía hambre —murmuró al abrir la bolsa y ver varios sándwiches perfectamente envueltos.

—Sería mejor que fueras a comer algo más consistente que sólo esto, ¿sabes? Yo podría quedarme.

La ambarina le sonrió con amor, antes de negar suavemente.

—Ya no me reconoce a mí, mucho menos te reconocerá a ti, cariño —murmuró frunciendo el ceño tratando que sus lágrimas no se derramaran por sus mejillas, él la abrazo—. Ya no podré cuidarla más, mamá ya ha pedido vacaciones para poder cuidarla y papá ha pedido trabajar desde casa a menos que sea muy urgente, todo está listo para llevarla a casa… aunque ya no nos reconozca.

Renard suspiró amargamente, en verdad, odiaba oír la voz tan apagada de su prometida, pero el Alzhéimer simplemente llegaba y era un duro golpe para toda la familia.

—La señora Naomi es una gran mujer, todos la cuidaremos, ¿sí? Puedes apoyarte en mí todo lo que necesites.

Ella sonrió de lado.

—Por algo eres mi prometido, ¿no?

—Y no lo será si no mantiene sus manos fuera de ti cuando yo esté presente.

Renard prácticamente se puso de pie de un salto cuando la voz de Sesshōmaru se dejó escuchar por la sala, el hombre era silencioso cuando quería.

—Señor Taishō, un gusto volver a verlo —musitó con respeto y algo de miedo, puede que ya llevará 8 años conociéndolo, pero si imponente figura siempre conseguía estremecerle.

—No puedo decir lo mismo.

—Papá —replicó divertida antes de levantarse e ir a abrazarlo, sintió como él la envolvía con fuerza.

—Disculpa la tardanza, pequeña —acarició su cabeza con cariño—, Kagome llegará pronto, ¿quieres que te llevé a comer?

Sayumi negó.

—Renard me pude llevar siendo el caso —musitó—, además —agregó al ver como su padre estaba a punto de protestar—, mamá seguro va a necesitarte.

Sesshōmaru suspiró antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo —miró a Renard que se prácticamente se puso firme—. Llévala a casa una vez terminen de comer y cuidado con que me enteré que no te fuiste de inmediato,

Sayumi rodó los ojos antes de abrazar una vez más su padre, se acercó a la cama de hospital y se inclinó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su abuela.

—Te quiero, abue.

 **Este drabble tiene un tono ligero, porque en realidad no quería ahondar en lo que significa tener a una persona enferma de Alzhéimer, es muy agotador y en realidad, cansado, mi tía abuela sufre de ello y es desgarrador que al verte no pueda reconocerte y hasta sienta pánico, es en verdad una enfermedad muy dura para los familiares.**

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	16. Mío

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: Semi-AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 16: Genderbender (Idea dada por mí)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Mío**_

Kogame se quejó al momento de subir para salir del pozo, ya tenía más resistencia de antemano, pero cuando regresó por una semana a su tiempo, su entrenador le explotó de la forma más horrible del mundo y sus músculos protestaban al hacer esfuerzo, maldecía el haber accedido a recuperar el tiempo por sus _enfermedades_ , a veces su abuela inventaba las enfermedades más extrañas y raras del mundo, su padre debería tranquilizarla y su hermana menor no ayudaba mucho en eso, estaba súper perdida con su reciente relación con Hito.

—Diablos —exclamó cuando su brazo fallaba cuando quiso impulsarse para salir, sin embargo, no sintió la sensación de caer, pues su muñeca fue rodeada.

Al alzar la vista se encontró con la mirada severa de su pareja, sonrió avergonzado, a pesar de que ya había pasado varios años aún no se acostumbraba a que ella fuera mucho, muchísimo más fuerte que él.

—Hola, Sess —murmuró avergonzado—, ¿viniste por mí?

—En realidad, pasaba por aquí y vi tu pobre intento de salir —replicó la yōkai sin interés.

Kogame suspiró, desde que fue creciendo su padre fue inculcándole como ser un caballero para las mujeres y demás, pero nunca le habló el cómo tratar a una de las yōkais más letales y hermosas de la era feudal, porque ella lo era, Sesshime era la lady del Oeste, la primera vez que se vieron fue cuando ayudo a Inuya a entrar a la tumba de su madre y casi acabó muerto al enfrentarse a la yōkai, de no ser por la espada que fueron a buscar no lo contaba.

Sádica.

Letal.

Y hermosa.

Eso nadie se lo iba a negar, su figura curvilínea, cabellos largos plateados y esos ojos mortalmente ámbares, se llevaron su respiración y corazón, pero acercarse a ella fue todo un reto ni que decir que salió muchas veces herido… hablando físicamente. Pero, miró a la yōkai que caminaba a su lado con la elegancia tan característica de la realeza, había valido cada cicatriz.

—Oye.

Él la miró.

—¿Qué suced-? ¡Ah! —no pudo evitar gritar cuando se jalado bruscamente para que él se inclinara y estar a la misma altura.

—Hueles a una humana, ¿por qué? —exigió saber.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo… —detuvo la negación cuando se acordó que la señorita Hōjō le había abrazado por unos segundos al ver que estaba sano, para después darle un montón de fruta y remedios caseros, pero eso fue hace 3 días, ¿cómo podía seguir oliendo? Pero mejor no tentar y ofenderla, su cuerpo por mi resistente que se hubiera vuelto, sus ataques seguían doliendo igual—. Creo que fue cuando estaba en mis clases, ahí debió pegarse el olor —ni loco le decía que le abrazaron.

Sesshime entrecerró los ojos antes de jalarlo una vez más para tener acceso al cuello masculino y morder, causando un sonrojó bastante llamativo.

—No lo olvides —musitó ella al soltarlo—, eres mío.

 **Y a Fira le encanto hacer esto, fue tan genial y extraño, por si se perdieron aquí se cambiaron los sexos.**

 **Kagome= Kogame**

 **Sesshōmaru= Sesshime**

 **Hitomi (la enamorada de Sōta)= Hito**

 **InuYasha= Inuya**

 **Sé, pensé mucho los nombres (¿?) Las amo.**

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	17. Quédate conmigo

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 17: Clases sociales (Idea dada por Raquel)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Quédate conmigo**_

—Kagome, mírame.

La morena se negó moviendo su cabeza suavemente, al sentir el toque de él en su cabellera, ocultó más su rostro entre sus muslos y apretó sus brazos casi dolorosamente alrededor de sus piernas, no quería ver a nadie y menos a él.

Le oyó suspirar antes se alejarse de ella, le oyó hablar con alguien, en realidad no entendió nada; pero se tensó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos resonando mientras se acercaban, se encogió cuando sintió como la tomaban del suelo para levantarla, sin poder evitarlo tuvo que dejar su escondite para poder aferrarse a los hombros de la persona que la mantenía cerca; sus ojos se encontraron, antes de que él se sentara en la cama y la pusiera en su regazo.

—Tienes que hablarme, Kagome.

Kagome se dejó envolver por los brazos de él, ahí se sentía segura y querida, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía, le dolía saber que su familia no la veía como la mujer que podría pasar el resto de su vida con Sesshōmaru. Dios, ella lo amaba, desde el día que ella prácticamente le tiró encima su bebida energética.

—Lo siento —murmuró escondiendo su rostro debajo de la mandíbula masculina, él sólo la acercó más a su cuerpo—, siento que yo no sea la mu-

—Kagome —le interrumpió—, no quiero oír eso de ti. Eres perfecta para mí.

—Tu familia no-

—Por lo que a mí respecta, mi familia está abajo, preguntando porque su hija ha estado llorando.

Y Kagome lloró más, sin embargo, esas lágrimas no dolían como las anteriores, eran suaves y tiernas; como los labios que ahora le besaban con suavidad.

—Te amo, Sesshōmaru —murmuró contra sus labios, él unió sus frentes.

—Me voy a casar contigo, Kagome Higurashi y solamente contigo.

Ella rió con las lágrimas bajando de sus mejillas.

—¿Es tu forma de proponerme matrimonio?

Él la abrazó.

—Es mi forma de estar contigo para siempre.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	18. Lesión

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 18: Expedición (Idea dada por Raquel)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Lesión**_

—¡No me importa!

InuYasha retrocedió un paso mientras Ayame ignoraba como Sesshōmaru parecía a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a su hermanastro, no era que no se lo mereciera, pero alguien tenía que ver a la morena que sólo suspiraba al ver todo el desarrollo.

—¿Crees que puedas caminar? —preguntó la pelirroja con algo de duda al ver como el tobillo de su amiga se iba inflamando.

—No —pero esa no fue la voz de Kagome, sino la de Sesshōmaru que por lo visto si le había dado ese golpe a InuYasha pues el otro se encontraba sujetando su mejilla con dolor—, esta excursión fue una mala idea.

Ayame subió sus manos como diciendo que no era su culpa, en realidad, sí, pero prefería no tener que hablar con el novio de su amiga cuando se enojaba, prácticamente asesinaba con sus palabras, y aunque era un espectáculo entretenido, prefería que no se fuera hacia ella.

—Sesshōmaru estoy bien —replicó al ver como seguía frunciendo el ceño—, sólo me lo doble, nada grave.

El Taishō mayor apretó su mandíbula antes de suspirar, verla resbalar, por haber sido empujada en forma de juego por InuYasha, y desaparecer fue horrible, hasta que vio el desnivel y respiró tranquilo al ver que sólo era de un metro, pero por la sorpresa la morena no pudo evitar que su tobillo se doblara; así que Sesshōmaru no dudó en bajar junto a su hermanastro que se sentía culpable y a la pelirroja que le encantaba ese tipo de cosas, escalar y demás; dejando arriba al novio de ésta, a Sango y Miroku para vigilar que no les pasara nada.

—Nos vamos al hospital —informó al momento de inclinarse y levantar a su novia en brazos.

Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa antes de reír mientras se acomodaba contra el pecho, pudo haberse lesionado, pero no fue una total perdida el haber aceptado la idea de Ayame, pues había podido ver a su novio preocuparse por ella, era reconfortante, aunque… después le compraría algo de hielo a InuYasha, lo necesitaría.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	19. Demasiado tarde

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 19: Triángulo amoroso [InuKagSess] (Idea dada por Ann)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Demasiado tarde**_

—¿Vendrás por mí?

—Como siempre.

Ella sonrió antes de levantarse en puntas y besar con suavidad los labios de su novio, él la rodeó con fuerza antes de alejarse, porque ella tenía que ir a trabajar, de no ser así, no la dejaría ir ni de chiste.

—Hasta al rato, Sesshōmaru.

Kagome le mandó un beso volado antes de ingresar a la cafetería donde trabajaba medio tiempo con sus amigas, los primeros días había ido sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y que nadie la estuviera rodando, después de todo su amiga pelirroja era un imán para los hombres y al ver como de imposible era tratar de conquistarla, -porque lo era, esa chica era coqueta por naturaleza, pero no tenía intención alguna de salir con nadie-, siempre lo intentaban con Kagome, de verdad que eran estúpidos, prácticamente huían cuando se daban cuenta de que él era su novio.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no parecía entenderlo.

—Pensé que te lo había dejado claro.

El hombre bufó antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y fulminarle con la mirada.

—Creo que la cafetería es un lugar público.

—Lo es, pero creo que aún no te entra en esa limitada cabeza que Kagome es mi novia y muy pronto mi prometida.

Los ojos del contrario brillaron de rabia contenida.

—Kagome no-

—InuYasha —interrumpió—, deberías comprenderlo y aceptarlo.

Él gruñó.

—Tú fuiste quien se metió entre nosotros, si no hubieras-

—¿No hubiera qué? Sanado su corazón, limpiando sus lágrimas, hacer que se enamorara de mí. No seas más estúpido que de costumbre, elegiste esa vez, ahora abstente a las consecuencias; ya deberías saberlo.

—Ella era mi novia.

—Pasado, InuYasha. Pasado.

—Kagome aún-

—No —Sesshōmaru metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de sacar una pequeña caja—, ya no. No desde hace 3 años y nunca lo hará —guardó de nuevo la cajita—, entra si quieres, pero mañana tendrá el anillo en su mano. Y espero no verte de nuevo.

Sesshōmaru le dio la espalda, en realidad, quería golpearlo, pero sabía que únicamente conseguiría enojar a la morena y no quería arruinar su humor para su cita en la noche. Apretó la cajita y suspiró antes de sonreír. Sería una excelente noche.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	20. Humanidad

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 20: Detective (Idea dada por Raquel)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Humanidad**_

—¡Se lo merecía! ¡Era una perra! ¡Sólo debió amarme a mí! ¡A Mí!

—Llévenselo —ordenó Sesshōmaru frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaban al hombre que confesó su culpa el asesinato de su pareja, vio cómo se removía intentando liberarse. Era un animal.

—Bien hecho, Taishō.

Él sólo agitó la mano con desinterés antes de levantarse de la silla y salir del cuarto de interrogatorios, llevándose la carpeta que contenía detalles de la víctima, la chica era muy hermosa y joven, siempre era una tragedia que alguien que apenas iba por los 22 años fuera brutalmente asesinada por los celos de su expareja, aunque éste intento dirigir las sospechas a la que era la actual pareja de la víctima, pero nada escapaba a sus ojos.

—¿Todo listo?

Él levantó la vista al encontrarse a su superior, un hombre que a simple vista parecía un viejo perezoso, pero tenía un manejo de las armas envidiable.

—Todo, señor Tōtōsai. El hombre ha confesado, el juicio será muy corto.

—Ya veo, es una verdadera desgracia, nuestro trabajo es bueno, pero siempre nos llaman cuando ya es tarde y hay un cadáver —el hombre tomó la carpeta y la hojeó antes de suspirar con cansancio—. Era muy hermosa y tenía esos ojos azules como-

—Me retiraré, creo que por hoy es suficiente —interrumpió, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle y sabía que el parloteo de Tōtōsai podría ser largo y estresante, no tenía que recordarle que ya era tarde para la víctima, pero podrían prevenir que alguien más acabara con el mismo destino.

—Oh, claro. Te veo mañana.

Sesshōmaru no respondió sólo se retiró del lugar, el camino a su departamento fue demasiado largo o así lo sintió, porque cuando entró al lugar estaba demasiado agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, estar en contacto con tanta maldad y perversión logra hacerle creer que los humanos se iban volviendo cada día más animales y que ya no quedaba nada de humanidad.

—A veces me pregunto porque sigo intentándolo —musitó al aire al dejarse caer contra el sillón y suspirar.

—Porque aún quieres creer hay algo bueno en ellos, que aún pueden volver.

Sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros para hacer presión y luego moverse de manera constante y en forma circular, él se relajó ante el toque.

—Bienvenido a casa, amor —Sesshōmaru sintió como unos labios alcanzaban su mejilla y sus manos abandonaban sus tensos hombros para abrazarlo.

—Estoy en casa, Kagome.

Y ladeó la cabeza para besarla.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	21. La chica de enfrente

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 21: Triángulo amoroso [KogaKagSess] (Idea dada por Ann)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **La chica de enfrente**_

Kōga miró el reloj de su muñeca con nerviosismo, eran pasadas las 10 y sabía que ella ya debía estar a punto de salir, así que aprovechando que tuvo que doblar su turno se decidió, por fin, a confesarle lo que sentía.

Su compañera Ayame le dijo que era precipitarse demasiado, pero él lo creía así, la había conocido tres meses atrás, cuando ella empezó a trabajar en la cafetería que hay cruzando la calle, frente a la tienda de ropa donde él trabajaba, su rutina desde hace 7 meses era la misma, salir de su turno a las 6 e ir por un capuchino, hasta que al llegar al mostrador no vio al mismo hombre amargado que parecía obligado a estar ahí, sino a una joven de hermosa sonrisa y ojos perfectos y celestes. Ese día tartamudeó como un adolescente, y fue hasta su séptima visita que pudo escucharla reír cuando le pregunto su nombre.

Kagome.

Parecía el nombre de un ángel.

Y por fin, después de un sinfín de capuchinos y balbuceos podría confesarse.

Respiró profundamente cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y las risas llenar el ambiente, sus ojos se encontraron, ella le miró sorprendida antes de sonreírle.

—Kōga que sorpresa, ¿doblaste hoy? —preguntó mientras se despedía de una castaña que le miró de forma sospechosa antes negar con la cabeza y suspirar, algo que le confundió.

—Eh… sí, sí. Mi jefe me pidió el favor.

—Ya veo —se ajustó su chamarra y su bolso con una sonrisa suave—, de saberlo te preparaba un capuchino para que no lo extrañaras hoy.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó sorprendido y emocionado.

—Claro, ¿por qué no lo haría?

Y por todos los dioses existentes, debería ser ilegal lucir tan hermosa mientras se pasaba uno de sus mechones azabache tras su oreja.

—Oh… eso es muy… —no logró encontrar la palabra para describir los sentimientos se bullían en su interior—. Kagome.

—¿Sí?

—Yo… yo creo que tú m-

—Kagome.

Una voz le interrumpió y cuando volteó irritado se mostró muy confundido al ver a uno de los clientes que igual frecuentaba la cafetería, aunque normalmente llegaba cuando él se tenía que ir.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Kagome se acercó al hombre de intimidante altura—. Pensé que no ibas a poder venir hoy.

Kōga sintió estremecerse cuando el otro le dirigió una mirada penetrante, antes de que bajará la vista centrándose completamente en la morena y se congeló cuando éste acarició su rostro.

—Nunca te dejaría ir a casa sola, ¿nos vamos? Quiero pasar a comprar algo para cenar.

—¿Puedo pedir sushi?

—Lo que quieras.

Ella sonrió, y Kōga se dio cuenta que nunca había visto esa sonrisa. Tan brillante y resplandeciente; y sintió algo romperse cuando ella se dejó rodear por el brazo varonil.

—Kōga, nos vemos mañana —se despidió antes de irse.

Sin saber cómo su corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco y se sintió un idiota, era tan obvio, ella por supuesto que tendría pareja, una mujer tan hermosa y maravillo por supuesto que la tendría, pero no alivió el dolor que arañaba con fuerza su pecho y nada le ayudaría, tal vez pediría su cambio de horario en la mañana hasta que estuviera listo para verla ser feliz con alguien que no era él.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	22. Escondidas

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 22: Que se queden "atrapados/encerrados" (Idea dada por Moon)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Escondidas**_

Kagome pensaba cual era la forma más rápida de morir, porque simplemente no iba a poder seguir viviendo después de lo que pasaba en ese mismo instante, ¿por qué había aceptado seguir la infantil petición de Rin? ¡¿Por qué?!

Y es que no tenía nada de malo jugar a las escondidas, la petición del juego aunque fue inmediatamente negada, la mirada de tristeza de la menor Taishō hizo estragos en su corazón por lo que decidió convencer a los demás, lo cual no resultó muy difícil después de mandarles su mirada de "voy a golpearlos", para que ellos asintieran rápidamente y para su sorpresa Sesshōmaru igual se unió, ella estuvo segura que él no podría negarse a algo que su hermana menor le pidiera, así que después de un rápido "piedra, papel o tijera", Miroku fue el perdedor y cuando su voz lleno la sala contando, todos fueron a perderse en la "casa" que era una mansión, hablando con la verdad, de los anfitriones.

Todo hubiera ido de maravilla de no ser porque eligió esconderse en lo que era un armario que ya estaba ocupado por Sesshōmaru y ahí empezó todo, meses atrás ella hubiera sonreído y se hubiera retirado para buscar otro lugar, pero descubrió que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, por lo que cada vez que se encontraban ella acaba por balbucear y cometer alguna tontería, y fiel a su palabra lo hizo, que intentó dar marcha atrás lo que hizo que tropezara, él logró agarrarla de la cintura, pero el problema fue que ella seguía sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta y al jalarla, ella cerró completamente la puerta dejándolos a oscuras y muy cerca por el espacio reducido; y al intentar abrirla de nuevo para irse y que la vergüenza pudiera consumirla en otro lado, se dio cuenta que esta no cooperaba, estaba trabada.

Y así si llegamos a la situación donde se preguntaba la forma más rápida de morir mientras ocultaba su cabeza entres las manos, y él se limitaba a verla, pues sus ojos ya se acostumbraron a la penumbra.

—Lo siento, Sesshōmaru —murmuró.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Porque es mi culpa que nos hayamos quedado encerrados y tengas que estar conmigo y-

—¿He dicho que me molesta tu presencia?

Ella alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. ¿Te he dicho que me molestas?

Kagome negó casi con duda, antes de soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir como fue jalada hacia abajo, cuando logró entender que pasaba su cara se fundió en rojo vivo aunque la oscuridad no dejaba que él lo apreciara totalmente, y es que Sesshōmaru había logrado sentarse para hacer que ella quedará a horcajadas sobre él, prácticamente sentada en sus muslos, ¿alguien podía salvarla?

—Sesshōmaru —murmuró casi temerosa.

Él puso casi perezosamente ambas manos en la cadera femenina, logrando sobresaltarla.

—¿Sí? —preguntó escondiendo una sonrisa casi depredadora, ella tembló.

—¿Por qué?

Y aunque la pregunta podría tomarse de muchas maneras, él sabía a qué se refería, no estaba ciego, sabía muy bien lo que provocaba en la morena; lo había descubierto unas semanas atrás y fue perfecto para él, pues ella siempre le llamó la atención y que ahora estuvieran encerrados era aún más perfecto.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mías —él guio las manos de ella hasta su cuello, antes de deslizar las suyas por el curvilíneo cuerpo de ella su atraerla hasta que el espacio entre sus cuerpos se redujo totalmente—. Absolutamente mía.

Y si ella quería decir algo se perdió al igual que sus pensamientos cuando sus labios fueron tomados sin preguntar.

No.

Ella no se iba a quejar.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	23. Amenaza

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 23: Sesshōmaru sea rescatado por Kagome (Idea dada por Moon)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Amenaza**_

Sesshōmaru supo que fue una pésima idea el salir a enfrentar a ese ejército solo, con sus heridas aun escociendo y sin poder cerrarse por las heridas internas de la anterior batalla; gruñó al darse cuenta que sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y menos precisos, si continuaba así no había oportunidad de que saliera bien parado.

Tuvo que saltar hacia atrás y dejar un gran trecho entre él y sus atacantes, su brazo derecho sangraba copiosamente y eso era una muy mala señal, pronto se vio rodeado y sintió como las vendas de su costado y pecho se humedecía, las heridas se habían abierto de nuevo.

—Ella se va a poner furiosa —musitó poniéndose en guardia, sus ojos se rasgaron mientras que su aura se hacía cada vez más y más peligrosa, sabía que no podía sacar su verdadera forma por la magnitud de sus heridas, pero dejar que su yōki que haría retroceder a los más débiles.

Pronto se enfrascó en una pelea simultánea con 5 demonios que si bien, no eran de gran nivel, la fuerza de él iba mermando con cada estocada, hasta que su mano simplemente ya no pudo sostener el peso de su espada y salió despedida varios metros, lejos de su alcancé. Frunció el ceño, ella definitivamente se iba a poner furiosa cuando viera sus heridas.

Tres demonios se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, él se agazapó para recibirlos, pero una flecha con una muy grande cantidad de poder espiritual los desintegro apenas fueron tocados, su mirada se encontró con una morena que venía arrodillada sobre Ah-Un, sus ojos celestes no tenían ninguno de esos cálidos sentimientos, éstos estaban furiosos mientras volvía a cargar su cargo de nuevo y empezaba a lanzar flechas a un ritmo rápido y mortal.

—Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas más difíciles, ¿verdad? —replicó mientras se bajaba del dragón de dos cabezas y ponerse delante suyo.

—No deberías estar aquí —bufó.

—Nuestra hija está bien, Sango y Miroku la cuidarán con sus vidas de ser necesario —miró con gesto resignado la sangre y como sus ropajes blancos se iban marchando de carmesí—, pero eso no servirá de nada si tú mueres aquí.

—¿Crees que soy tan débil, mujer?

Ella aporreó su pie contra el suelo molesta.

—No, pero soy quien te ha revisado, Sesshōmaru. ¡Maldición tus heridas internas ni siquiera se han curado! Así que espera por lo menos que puedas levantarte antes de venir.

—¿Me estás dando órdenes?

—En realidad —ella avanzó hacia los demonios que iban retrocediendo al sentir su aura sagrada—, una sugerencia. Porque ellos no serán nada comparados conmigo. Y eso —ella se volteó a verlo—, es una amenaza.

Sesshōmaru la vio alzar el arco y empezar a exterminar a los demonios que se acercaban a su persona; y de alguna forma supo que cuando él pudiera recuperar la movilidad total de su cuerpo, ya no habría enemigos que derrotar.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	24. Precio de la libertad

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 24: Donde Sesshōmaru esté en los últimos momentos de la muerte de Kagome (Idea dada por Moon)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Precio de la libertad**_

Sesshōmaru entró a la habitación interrumpiendo sin anunciarse, pero no le importó; los ocupantes se sobresaltaron antes de inclinar la cabeza y retirarse de la mujer que se haya reposando entre almohadones.

—Sesshōmaru —murmuró Kagome extendiendo su mano, él acudió al instante arrodillándose a su lado.

—Kagome.

Ella sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

—Llegaste —suspiró con alivio.

Él frunció el ceño antes de dirigirle la mirada a la anciana, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza, Kagome había entregado todo para acabar con Naraku y la perla, incluyendo su vida; después de todo nada viene sin consecuencias y el precio un futuro sin la morena.

—Me llevo más de lo esperado controlar el caos que dejó Naraku en el Oeste —musitó tomando la frágil mano, en su rostro femenino ya no había ese color rosado natural, estaba pálida… demasiado pálida.

—¿Cómo están todos?

—Esperando tu regreso.

Ella sonrió al recordar a las personas que conoció estando en la Casa de la Luna, pero cuando Naraku por fin se mostró fue tiempo de entrar a la batalla, los días que siguieron se perdieron entre un sendero de sangre y muerte, hasta que al final, Kagome fue atrapada por Naraku teniendo que luchar contra él y lo hizo, se levantó una y otra vez hasta que sus manos estuvieron llenas de ampollas, sangre y mugre; y el cuerpo de Naraku se extendía a sus pies, con los ojos vacíos y sin vida. Y ahí, en medio de la sangre y las lágrimas yacía la perla que tanto daño proporcionó a todo aquel que pidiera y/o la poseyera, entonces lo supo al sostenerla, un objeto que ha sido pasando de mano en mano, llenándose de odio no iba a querer dejar el mundo tan fácil.

Siempre hay un precio por cada deseo.

La perla pidió su vida a cambió de su destrucción, ella acepto.

Sin embargo, la bondad que aún residía en la perla, la dejo volver por unos momentos, unas horas, unos días que ya se agotaron.

—Sesshōmaru, quiero salir.

Él la miró fijamente antes de mirar a las personas, a sus amigos antes de que ellos asintieran, al parecer ya se habían dicho todo.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó al sostenerla entre sus brazos, ella suspiró aliviada como si la presencia de él le calmara el alma.

—Quiero ir al Goshinboku, los cerezos ya deben estar floreciendo.

Él no dijo nada, pero se dirigió hacia ahí, los aldeanos que la veían se inclinaban con el dolor pintado en sus rostros; ella no lo mencionó, él tampoco, no hablaron hasta llegar a su destino.

—Es hermoso —dijo con voz suave, pero transmitiendo toda su alegría en ella.

—Como tú.

Ella rió.

—Gracias, aunque estás mintiendo, yo estoy marchita.

—La belleza es relativa, ¿has visto a una flor luchar contra el invierno? Puede extinguirse, pero su lucha permanecerá por siempre en la mente de quien la vio intentar ir contra lo establecido.

Kagome se preguntó como tenía lágrimas aún después de haber llorado en los brazos de Sango y Kaede, porque no quería morir, no cuando sabía lo feliz que su futuro sería al lado de Sesshōmaru, no cuando la perla le mostró lo maravilloso que sería si no la destruía; ella quería ese mañana, quería amarlo hasta que doliera, hasta que los años de su vida se consumieran por el tiempo y no por un pago… pero, aún así, sabía que hizo lo correcto, sin embargo, no supo hasta qué grado le dolería estar de nuevo con Sesshōmaru.

—Así me dices que me recordaras.

Él se dirigió al árbol para sentarse entre las raíces y acomodarse, para dejarla sentada en su regazo y la rodeó con los brazos para mantenerla segura.

—No.

Ella le miró.

Él la beso.

—Sesshōmaru.

—No promete recordarte, te prometo mi vida y mi corazón por la eternidad —las lágrimas se desbordaron mientras él las besaba—. Te voy a buscar, Kagome. Lo haré hasta encontrarte.

—No puedes prometerme eso —ella tomó su rostro para verlo—, no puedo atarte a mí.

—Ya me has atado desde el instante en que acepté amarte.

Lloró, lloró mientras se besaban y los pétalos de cerezo caían a su alrededor, hasta que el lugar se silenció y la cabeza de Kagome cayó hacia atrás.

El precio había sido pagado.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	25. Accidente

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 25: Una alberca de pelotas (Idea dada por Raquel)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Accidente**_

Sesshōmaru puede contar con las manos las veces que ha accedido a la peticiones de su pareja, y siempre algo acababa por salir mal, sim embargo, nunca le decía no, pues lo que mes quería era ver la sonrisa brotar en sus labios y la felicidad empapando sus palabras, así que esa era la razón por la que la sala de su casa se haya convertido en un mal de pelotas de plásticos pequeñas, donde la morena gustosa se tiraba riendo y gritando, siendo coreada por una pequeña ambarina que parecía apunto de un colapso de felicidad por estar ahí.

—¡Papi!

Él salió de su ensoñación cuando la voz de su hija resonó desde bajo de cientos y cientos de pelotas, ¿cuántas había comprado? Se preguntó viendo las barricadas que habían puesto alrededor de su improvisada piscina de pelotas.

—Ya llegué —anunció deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata y acercándose a ellas.

—Bienvenido a casa —contestó la morena al llegar a él y apoyarse en la barricada para darle un beso, sin embargo, al parecer no era tan estable como creía pues al poner su peso está se vino abajo y él logró atajarla, pero perdió el equilibro al pisar una de las pelotas y pronto se vio de espaldas con su esposa riendo sobre él mientras Sayumi gritaba asustada por como sus pelotas s se salían de su lugar.

—¿La sala, Kagome?

Ella sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus manos en la nuca y se inclinaba a darle ese beso.

—Bueno —murmuró ella sobre sus labios—, por lo menos igual acabaste entre pelotas de colores.

Él suspiró antes de jalar a su esposa en otro beso, que fue interrumpido segundos después por una molesta Sayumi que exigía volver a poner la barrera, Sesshōmaru estiró sus brazos para tomar la niña y ayudar a dejar todo como antes.

Después de todo, él no podía decirle no a ninguna de esas dos mujeres.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	26. Palabras al aire

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 26: Confesión accidental (Idea dada por Raquel)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Palabras al aire**_

Kagome salió de la biblioteca con el cansancio cerrando sus ojos, había pasado casi 5 horas leyendo sobre su tema de ensayo y simplemente quería llorar por lo irritado que estaban sus ojos, ¿por qué había elegido ese tema? ¿Por qué?

Suspiró mientras se afirmaba la tira de su mochila al hombro, casi se le había resbalado, ¿era legal dejar una tarea de investigación de un día para el otro? Si en Tokio no lo era, sabía que en algún otro sí, fue una mala idea tomar esa materia optativa sin sus amigas, de no ser así, por lo menos estaría sufriendo con ella en clase de cocina, aunque en realidad ella si sabía cocinar no como Ayame y Sango que tendían a incendiar las cosas, pero a la pelirroja se le había metido a la cabeza el aprender a cocinar porque había un chico del equipo de baloncesto que le gustaba y la mamá de la morena le dijo "la mejor manera de conquistar a un hombre es por su estómago", así que se inscribió al club de cocina y arrastro a la castaña con ella, pero como Kagome no quería prefirió inscribiste a la clase de historia antigua, ahora estaba muy arrepentida.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el salón donde tomaba la optativa, ¿sería tan descabellado el plan de Ayame y quemarlo? Le daría algo de tiempo hacer preparar la investigación, porque sentía que no tendría anda coherente para mañana, por lo menos no si dormía. De repente sus ojos se dirigieron al último asiento al lado del ventanal, fue casi automático, eso hacía cada vez que entraba a tomar el tema del día, sin embargo, esta vez el lugar estaba vacío y el hombre de cabellera plateada y hermosos ojos ámbares no estaba.

Nunca, nunca se lo confesaría a Ayame, tal vez a Sango más adelante, cuando tuvieran 30 y casadas o viajando por el mundo, lo que fuera, de que sí hubo una razón para tomar esa materia en concreto y no haberlas acompañado, y esa razón tenía un nombre y apellido.

Sesshōmaru Taishō.

Lo conoció durante su primer año, pero no como los demás, no como el hombre que tenía el mejor cuerpo, el mejor historial académico y el mejor espadachín en esgrima que la preparatoria haya tenido el placer de conocer; y sin embargo, ella vio más, lo vio un día de lluvia empapado mientras le daba su paraguas a una mujer que llevaba en brazos a su hija de unos 3 años, y que rechazó cualquier cosa, sólo dio un leve cabeceo antes de seguir su camino como si la torrencial lluvia fuera una leve llovizna, durante los meses que siguieron fue atrayéndole cada vez más, aunque nunca dijo nada y no sabía si hacerlo, es decir, era casi seguro que él ni la conocía y llegar nada más así y confesársele era como algo muy tonto, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a él sin parecer otra de sus fanáticas locas.

Caminó hacia el asiento del ambarino, si sólo pudiera decírselo.

—Sin tan sólo pudiera decir: Hola, mi nombre es Kagome, te vi hace tres años ayudando a una mujer en la lluvia y desde ahí como que tuve un enamoramiento de ti, que simplemente creció y creció hasta lo que hoy siento, y sé que vas a decir que estoy loca, que ni siquiera me conoces, pero si por lo menos me dejaras ser tu amiga o alguien cercana a ti, sería tan feliz y si eso no te convence cocino excelente, ¿qué dices?

—Digo que es una interesante forma de pasar tu tarde.

Kagome que estaba mirando, en ese punto, por la ventana se giró bruscamente al oír una voz masculina llenar el ambiente, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas al mirar directamente a ese color tan bonito y exótico; se sintió morir, ¿no había alguna forma de que la tierra se la tragara?

—Yo… yo… sólo quería…

—¿Ser mi amiga? —preguntó levantando su ceja derecha, ella se sonrojó en el acto, si aún pensaba que de alguna manera Sesshōmaru no la hubiera escuchado, pero con esa pregunta se esfumada su deseo—. No creo que tú quieras eso, ¿o sí?

¿Alguien podría matarla? Sería un acto de piedad, no podía dejar de pensar eso, mientras buscaba una ruta de escape y pensar que excusa podría darle a la administración para que la sacaran de esa clase; y tal vez, podría convencer a su madre de cambiarla de escuela, ella era buena y comprensiva, seguro lo hacía.

—No, yo sólo estaba… no quise decir… lo siento, disculpa olvida todo esto —musitó lo más alto, entendible, pero rápido que pudo, antes de reafirmar su mochila al hombro e intentar salir del lugar, pero fui imposible cuando su camino lo bloqueó el cuerpo de él, que no parecía no un poco alterado, tenía una expresión, diría ella, casi divertida.

—Higurashi.

Ella le miró.

—¿Qué?

Él volvió alzar su ceja.

—Eres Higurashi Kagome, tu materia favorita es literatura moderna, te encanta el chocolate y eres la segunda mejor arquera del equipo femenino, serías la primera si corrigieras la postura de tu codo al momento de soltar la flecha.

Decir que estaba sorprendida sería un eufemismo, ¿cómo era posible tal cosa?

—¿Cómo?

—En realidad, si te conozco, Kagome —murmuró, ella se estremeció—; siempre lo he hecho.

Ella parpadeó confundida antes de que él la besará, tomando sus labios con la desesperación de una amante que ha podido reencontrarse y de esa misma forma correspondió, se perdió en la sensación y el ardor.

Y mientras ella se aferraba a un nuevo sentimiento, él lo volvía a rememorar, porque una vez la había perdido, entre guerras y odio; y no lo volvería hacer, no ahora que ella volvía a él; por fin, volvía a él.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	27. Velada

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 27: Chef (Idea dada por Raquel)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Velada**_

Kagome estaba muy cansada y tenía hambre, sus clases iban aumentado los proyectos e intentar encontrar el tiempo para dedicarle a su tesis, y simplemente quería llegar a su casa para dormir, ni siquiera tenía el ánimo para hacerse de cenar, y todo hubiera ido acorde a su plan de no ser por la llamada de su prometido le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole traer unas cosas y por lo que la morena intuía, él no iba irse del restaurant esa noche y aunque eso le entristecía de alguna manera, igual estaba muy orgullosa de él, el fin de semana tendría la apertura después de años planeándolo y ella estaría a su lado.

Llegó hasta la calle y vio que las luces estaban apagadas, así que fue hacia el callejón para entrar por la puerta de servicio, todo estaba nuevo y lucían brillante y hermoso, pensó al ingresar; lo bueno de tener un prometido chef es que las fiestas familiares definitivamente eran deliciosas.

Pasó por la zona de empleados hasta llegar a una oficina en donde, sorprendentemente, no encontró a Sesshōmaru, así que con curiosidad se dirigió al área de cocina y se sorprendió al ver que ahí estaba.

—Sesshōmaru.

Él le miró por un segundo.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —mencionó al verla acercarse, se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás cocinando? Pensé que ya tenías todos los platillos elegidos y-

El ambarino se inclinó para besarla mientras tomaba la bolsa que la morena cargaba en sus manos, se separó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias por traerme esto, ¿puedes ir por unas cosas que olvide en las mesas? Necesito terminar esto.

Kagome estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba muy cansada y que sólo quería ir a su casa, pero respiró profundamente antes de ponerse de puntas y besar la mejilla masculina, para hacer lo que le pidió, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar ver que una mesa estaba decorada con velas y pétalos de rosas blancas, sus flores favoritas, avanzó por inercia embelesada.

—Veo que te gusto.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de él, se giró y le encontró caminando hacia ella con dos platos de comida en cada una.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

Él colocó los platos y luego corrió la silla para indicarle que se sentará, lo cual hizo casi automáticamente aún desconcertada por todo eso; Sesshōmaru con la calma que le caracterizaba le sirvió la bebida fría en el vaso de la morena antes de sentarse en el puesto frente a ella.

—Bueno, un parajito me contó que no has estado comiendo bien.

—¿Ese pajarito es pelirrojo?

—Y escandaloso —agregó—. Come, por tu cara sé que estás a punto de dormirte, pero necesitas tener algo en estómago.

Kagome pensó que era imposible enamorarse aún más de él, pero olvidaba esos momentos en que él podía tocar y conmover su corazón al punto de las lágrimas, por eso al probar la comida y encontrar el toque que hacía tan delicioso todo lo que el cocinaba, no pudo evitar decir,

—Gracias, esto está delicioso.

Él sólo sonrió mientras tomaba la bebida, se aseguraría de que se terminará todo antes de cerrar y llevarla a descansar, se sentía ligeramente culpable pues ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella por culpa de la planeación y la fecha de la inauguración unos días de distancia, así que al enterarse que no estaba comiendo apropiadamente mandó a los chicos temprano a casa, antes de mandarle ese mensaje, definitivamente después de la apertura de "Yōkai no kokoro", no la perdería de vista.

A su futura esposa.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	28. Taza de café

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 28: Médico-enfermera (Idea dada por Raquel)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Taza de café**_

Sesshōmaru caminó por los pasillos del hospital, era su hora de descanso, pero le gustaba dar unas rondas para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, o por lo menos lo más cercano posible a esa definición; y una vez comprobado ya se dirigía al área de descanso para los empleados, era bastante tarde y en realidad necesitaba un café para despertar.

Cuando llegó no se sorprendió al encontrar a una mujer recostada en el pequeño, incómodo y duro sofá, cerró con cuidado la puerta para no despertarla y se acercó en silencio para observarla bien y frunció el ceño, definitivamente en la posición que estaba estaría adolorida por un buen rato; así que decidió hacer esa café que tanto necesitaba y una taza extra.

La mujer se removió un poco cuando le llegó el aroma a café, al abrir los párpados se encontró con uno de los médicos más importantes del lugar sentado en una silla tomando café mientras revisaba unos documentos, le tomó unos segundos comprender que él la miraba haciéndola sonrojar.

—Taishō-san —se reincorporó para sentarse correctamente con las mejillas rojas y alisando los pliegues de su uniforme.

—Si ya acabaste tu turno deberías irte a casa —replicó dirigiendo su mirada a los documentos.

—Lo sé… es sólo que yo quería…

Sesshōmaru la vio titubear y no evitó el suspiro que salió de su boca antes de levantarse e ir por la taza extra y extendérsela.

—Me hubieras llamado —replicó al entender y sentarse junto a ella—, toma eso, saldré en una hora y podremos irnos a casa, ¿está bien?

Kagome asintió antes de probar el líquido y casi gemir de gusto al probarlo, era como le gustaba; él alargó su brazo para tomar con suavidad la cabeza de ella antes de besar el cabello azabache.

—Gracias por el café.

—De nada, señora Taishō.

Ella rió al ver que le enojó que lo haya llamada por su apellido.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre.

Él le quitó la taza de sus manos para dejarla en la mesilla que había a un lado para tomar la mano de la morena y besar el dedo que tenía el anillo de bodas.

—Bueno, iré a terminar mi turno y vendré a buscarte, trata de no dormirte, tienes turno temprano mañana y tener dolores musculares no te lo facilitaras.

Ella rodó los ojos con diversión antes de acurrucarse un momento contra su esposo, disfrutando de su aroma y calor, lo prometía, sólo un momento antes de dejarlo ir.

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	29. Clavel rojo

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 29: Hijos (Idea dada por Ann)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Clavel rojo**_

—¡Sayumi!

—¡No me vas a obligar, padre! ¡Y es mi última palabra!

Kagome cerró los ojos al oír la puerta cerrarse tras la yōkai, se apresuró a ir al lado de su pareja que parecía estar a punto de dejar salir a su bestia interna, y es que era tan extraño verle alzar la voz de esa manera y únicamente era cuando Sayumi y él tenían esas discusiones.

—Creo que yo debería hablar con ella —mencionó tocando con suavidad el brazo de él, haciendo que se relajara.

—Es una malcriada.

Y ella no iba a decir que gran parte de esa culpa era de él y de la mayoría de los cuidadores que le daban todo lo que quería, no podían culparla sin culparse; pero bien, su pareja ya estaba enojada, era mejor no hacer que se enoje más.

—Iré hablar con ella, Sesshōmaru, trata de tranquilizarte, ¿sí?

Él la miró antes de cerrar los ojos, tomar la mano que le sujetaba con dulzura y llevarla hasta sus labios; Kagome sonrió con amor al sentir el suave contacto de los labios masculinos en su dorso.

—Estaré con los líderes en la sala circular.

—Ahí te veré —musitó antes de tomar el camino que siguió Sayumi minutos atrás, tal vez, no fue buena idea mostrarle todas las puertas secretas, podría estar en cualquier lado; pero tenía la ligera sospecha sobre el lugar donde fue a esconderse.

Caminó por algunos corredores, entre puertas que no se veían, hasta salir al exterior que llevaba a uno de los jardines donde sólo eran permitidos los miembros de la familia y uno que otro yōkai encargados de su mantenimiento; y ahí estaba, sentada en la rama de su árbol de cerezo favorito, balanceando sus pies.

—¿Seguirás ignorando mi presencia?

Ella detuvo su balanceo.

—¿Serviría de algo hacerlo?

—¿A la larga? Lo dudo, tendrás que escucharlo de mí o de tu padre; y creo que te conviene escucharlo de mí.

La yōkai bufó antes de suspirar de resignación y voltearse para ver a su madre, sin bajar de su lugar.

—Odio las reuniones políticas, son aburridas, tediosas y los hijos de los otros lores son un dolor de cabeza. De verdad, ¿cómo lo soportas, madre? Son tan rectos y sólo quieren poder y riquezas.

La morena sonrió ante el arrebato, esos eran sus pensamientos cuando recién ingreso a ser la lady del Oeste, pero pronto se dio cuenta que habían cosas que no iba a cambiar quejándose y negándose a asistir a esos eventos, ella tenía un papel que debía cumplir y aprovechar al máximo, no por nada, los humanos ya no eran tratados como ganado en las tierras del Oeste, del Norte y del Sur, el Este era una cuestión que aún lograba cerrar, pero la pareja del Lord parecía bastante accesible; pero entendía el sentir de su hija, como única heredera del Oeste ya tenía cargas que no le parecían.

—Bueno, las mentes cuadradas siempre las habrás, sin las mentes jóvenes y con visión las que tienes que buscar y encontrar, cariño. No te pido que vayas si no estás preparada, sólo escucha a tu padre.

—¿Escuchar qué? ¿Qué quiere arreglar un acuerdo matrimonial entre alguno de los hijos de los lores? No, gracias.

¡Ah! Ahí estaba el punto.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Las cocineras lo oyeron de las yōkais que ayudan en las habitaciones, al parecer _padre_ quiere hacer un acuerdo con el Norte y un matrimonio sería efectivo. ¡No voy a dejar que me casen!

Kagome sonrió.

—Cariño, ¿crees que tu padre haría eso? —Ella le miró con precaución, pero ya no había hostilidad—. Sus consejeros fueron los que sugirieron ese plan de acción, pero las yōkais deberían quedarse a escuchar el resto si van a hablar, porque Sesshōmaru rechazó en el acto tal cosa, jamás te obligaría hacer algo que no quisieras. Además. ¿crees que yo dejaría que hiciera eso?

—…¿de verdad?

La morena sonrió antes de asentir, su tono había regresado a ser la suave y gentil voz que encandilaba a todo aquel que la escuchara.

—De verdad. Ahora baja y regresemos, que según escuché hay un joven kitsune muy apuesto rondando por las puertas buscándote.

El sonrojó encendió las mejillas de la adolescente antes de bajar de un salto, procurando que sus ropas no sufrieran ningún daño, quería estar presentable y hermosa.

—Veo que eso captó tu atención —le ofreció su brazo, de esa forma entrarían a la sala para ir directamente con su pareja—, ¿algo que quieras decir?

— En realidad no.

—Bien, pero trata que tu padre no lo sepa, no estoy en contra de que tengas una _amistad_ con el hermano menor de la cabeza de los kitsunes, pero Sesshōmaru no aprobaría un cortejo.

Sayumi desvió la mirada y se aferró un poco más al brazo de su madre.

—No está cortejándome.

—Eso no es lo que me dice ese clavel rojo, Sayumi.

—…¿de qué hablas?

Kagome rió antes la obvia confusión de su hija, al parecer, nunca había puesto atención a sus clases sobre las plantas, pero no la culpaba, ella era más de tipo de guerrera.

—Bueno, dulzura, cada flor tiene un significado, el cual cambia dependiendo del color.

—¿Qué me dice el clavel rojo?

La mayor ocultó su sonrisa antes de agacharse y susurrar unas palabras que pusieron colorada a la heredera del Oeste, esperaba que no hubiera arruinado las buenas intenciones del joven kitsune, pero viendo el brillo en los ojos de la Inu, se avecinaba una tormenta y ella iba a ser la encargada de apaciguarla, Sesshōmaru no se iba a tomar bien que alguien ya tuviera puesto los ojos en su cachorra.

 _El corazón que suspira de amor_.

 **Este es el penúltimo drabble, el día de mañana será el último, espero se hayan divertido este mes como yo al hacerlo.**

 **El clavel rojo significa "corazón que suspira", "amor vivo" "admiración".**

 **Nos vemos mañana. Con amor.**

 **FiraLili**


	30. Mi camino

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (para mi desgracia)**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que haya pasado por alto.**

 **Día 30: Último adiós, Kag se va de Japón para nunca volver (Idea dada por Raquel)**

 **Luces, cámara y… ¡SessKag!**

 _ **Mi camino**_

Kagome se deslizó dejando atrás lo que fue su hogar por muchos, muchos años; ahí había pasado por una niñez repleta de felicidad y amor, rodeada de su familia, luego llegaron sus amigas Sango y Ayame para ponerle más sabor y emoción a su rutina, sobre todo la pelirroja que parecía un huracán de fuego.

Fue una buena y excelente vida, pero había llegado el tiempo de dejarlo para seguir adelante, una nueva aventura, le dolía mucho, dejar todo lo conocido para salir.

Suspiró antes de inhalar profundamente y caminar hacia el árbol sagrado, ese hermoso e imponente árbol que tantas historias vio y bendijo, como su amor hacia el hombre de su vida, que aunque por razones de fuerza mayor se separaron, para no verse de nuevo; esa vez fue muy doloroso, pero acobijada bajo las ramas pudo encontrar calma para su corazón roto, y ahora tendría que despedirse, se acercó y posó su mano en la madera.

— _Gracias por todo_ —murmuró con amor antes de acercar su frente y quedarse quieta por unos instantes antes de retroceder para apreciar la grandeza de él.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse, pero no se volteó y simplemente se quedó quieta cuando su madre se puso a su lado.

—Espero te vaya bien, querida hija.

Kagome sonrió.

— _Me irá de maravilla_ —prometió antes de posar levemente su mano sobre el hombro de su madre, haciéndola estremecer y que le dirigiera la mirada—. _Es hora._

Los ojos de Naomi se llenaron de lágrimas antes de respirar hondamente.

Kagome le hizo una pequeña reverencia a su madre, antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás para dirigirse a las escaleras, las bajaría por última vez, era de alguna manera triste, siempre se había quejado de los largas que eran, ahora se le iban hacer muy cortas.

Se detuvo al tenerlas a sus pies, pero había alguien ahí, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la cara tan hermosa y masculina de siempre, 6 años de no verlo, pensó que su corazón había cicatrizado, no era así, ella lo ama, aún después de todo ese tiempo.

— _Kagome_.

Ella empezó abajar con lentitud, sin perder de vista al hombre, cuando se separaron no fue de mutuo acuerdo, un día sólo se fue y ahora volvía, era casi una burla, pero lo apreciaba por eso. Después de todo, él siempre le dijo las cosas claras.

— _Pensé que no volvería a verte_ —estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, pero su voz sonaba clara y fuerte.

Él le miró con sus profundos ojos ámbares, esos que tantas veces le habían transmitido tanta seguridad y cuidado, esos que aún amaba como el primer día en que se encontraron en la cafetería de la universidad, después de prácticamente tirarle su bandeja de comida al tropezar; esos que ahora lucían más serenos y bellos.

— _No pude decírtelo ese día, pero me prometí que estaría aquí cuando llegara el momento_ —él levantó la mano, llamándola—. _¿Vienes?_

Kagome se detuvo a dos escalones de llegar, la mano varonil estaba a su alcance, pero tenía una duda.

— _¿Por qué te fuiste?_

— _Porque eras tú o yo_ —él seguía manteniendo su mano en el aire sin mostrar signos de cansancio—. _Y nunca hubiera dejado que fueras tú. No si yo podía evitarlo._

Ella negó la cabeza.

— _Siempre fuiste muy terco._

— _Siempre te he amado, más que a mi vida._

Y río.

Por fin, después de tantos años, ella era feliz.

— _Te amo, Sesshōmaru._

Él sonrió, ella aceptó su mano y desaparecieron para nunca volver. Dejando atrás a la familia y amigos de Kagome que lloran su muerte, un trágico accidente que se llevó su joven vida, pero que la reunió con su amor.

Y el árbol sagrado se meció y canto por la felicidad antes de volver a quedar silencioso y dormir.

 **Y colorín colorado, estos drabbles se han acabado. Espero hayan disfrutado mucho de este mes de actualización diaria, fue un reto para mí, el literal estar escribiendo diario para cumplir los días y lo fue mucho más emocionalmente porque este mes mi abuela paterna tuvo una recaída de su enfermedad y a finales de este mes falleció, sin embargo, pude seguir adelante con el apoyo de ustedes y en especial de dos chicas a las que les dedicaré este último drabble con todo mi amor: Raquel y Moon; gracias por estar ahí para mí, y además de ser las que literal me arrastraron a este reto y quienes vieron que lo hiciera, las quiero mucho.**

 **Un abrazo a todos y con esto cerramos esta recopilación de drabbles.**

 **FiraLili**


End file.
